Opposite Attraction!
by PoyoKirby
Summary: PREVIOUSLY CALLED GARU LOVES PUCCA WAIT WHAT! Tobes devise to switch him and Garu goes wrong and switched Pucca and Garu! Now Tobe has much ease in destroying Garu! Or will the switch just make it harder? COMPLETE! please review for me
1. Freaky Ninjas

**Pucca not owned by me! Just ideas for episodes ) **

Pucca skipped across Sooga villiage with hearts flowing from her everythings.

Garu ran in front of her trying to avoid those everythings.

No matter where he whent, Pucca was hot in his tracks.

He whent inside a portipotty that he just so happen to run past.

He panted ans looked to his side.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Garu what brings you in here?" Santa said.

"BLECH!" His face turned green and he ran out of the portpotty.

He gagged.

"Mwah!" Pucca snuck up from behind him and pecked his lips with a sweet kiss.

His face turned more green. Pucca giggled and continued to chase after him.

"Yes..Garu run from your girlfriend" Tobe spyed on the funny love through his binoculars.

"The more distracted you are the more ease for you to taste my...vengence."

He held a remote that had Garu and Tobes face on it.

"When I get close enough to Garu and press this buton we will switch personalitys and I will be the honorable ninja and he will be the stupid one. wait a minute I'm not stupid!"

He looked at his ninja minions.

"How _dare_ you say that I am the stupid one!"

The ninjas looked at each other.

"Uh..we never-"

"Stop with this insolence! I demand you to be quiet so I can be victorious!"

The ninja minions just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Now you wait here..I shall come back,"

(Close up of his face) "Honorable."

"Muahahahahaha!" He laughed menically as he walked towards him.

Garu stoped for breath. Pucca was almost caught up with him when..

"Hey Garu! I shall engage in combat with you! Why don't you come a little closer?"

"Huh?" Garu looked at weirdly.

"Are you afraid?" Tobe teased.

Garu immediatly shot up after those words and ran right up to him.

"Then let us battle!" Tobe shot up.

Garu did a flip and did his "Garusion Illusion" and made 10 copies of himself.

Pucca watched the battle from below.

Tobe shot his remote up and prepared to press the button when one of the Garus snatched it right from his hand.

"No what are you doing?!" Tobe fell to the ground."

It was the original Garu whom caught and he laughed as he flied in the air with it and he copies disapeared.

But then he slammed into a tree and him the remote flew to the ground followed by Garu.

Pucca gasped and held out her arms to try and get him.

Garu fell into Puccas arm, unconscience and the weight of him made Pucca slam her face right on the button on the remote control which knocked her out too.

They both lay there unmoving and all of a sudden the sky turned green and the grass turned blue and everyone froze.

"Oh NO!!!" Tobe said before he froze.

The Earth shook and then Pucca and Garu were lifted up and switched positions and then everything was like before.

"Please tell me that the remote didnt work..."

Garu lifted himself up and rubbed his head in agony.

"Uhhhh.." He muttered. Then he saw Pucca and gasped.

"Ohoooo!" He ran to her lifted her up and kissed her.

Pucca then came to and looked at him kissing her.

"Agh! Blech!" She jumped away from him and made gagging noises and rubbed her tongue off.

Garu tried to hug her but she started flipping away. He blushed and began chasing her.

Tobe watched in awe.

"Egama huh?" He turned to his ninja minions.

"Ninjas this is terrible! My remote was a success! But now Garu and his girlfriend have switched and now the remotes gone and Garu is too busy drooling over

Pucca to-" A lightbulb appeared over his head.

"Realize I can destroy him!" He rubbed his hands scemefully as the world spun out of control.

What is the world coming to? please review if you like:)


	2. Freaky Fighting

"Hiya woahoah!!!!!!" Abyo said as he ripped off his shirt (again) and did ninja kicks.

In the distance, Ching saw a puff of smoke on the ground get closer and closer.

"What is that??" Abyo said.

Then the puff got closer and they saw Pucca running in fear.

"AHHHH!" She wailed as she ran past them.

"Was that..Pucca?" Ching said.

They then saw Someone with hearts all around them chasing after her. It was...Garu!

He was smiling and giggling and trying to catch up to Pucca.

"And that was...Garu?" Abyo said.

They both watched in awe at Pucca running from Garu.

"Did I just see what I thought I saw?"

"Uh...I think so?" Ching and Abyo looked at each other.

Then Abyo put a bird on his head and Ching ripped her shirt off.

(Its okay hair covering the part..lol)

They ran and ran untill Pucca stopped in front of a police officer.

"Hey...no running in this area...over. Wait a minute, Were you running from Garu, over?"

Pucca nodded fast and hid behind Bruce.

"And you were chasing Pucca?" He said to Garu.

He nodded and cutely smiled and giggled.

"Oh...carry on, over." He watched them run away into the distant.

"Weird...over." He carried on with his business.

Pucca hid behind a trash can and panted. She looked around and thought it would be safe to go the other way.

She got up and brushed her self off. Slowly she turned around to check her surroundings.

She sighed in relief and right when she turned around Garu kissed her on the lips.

(THAT IS SO CUTE TO IMAGINE!)

Pucca gagged. "BLECKKK!"

Garu smiled in satisfaction.

They were being watched.

Tobe saw through the tree he was hiding in.

"Now fighting Garu will surely be a sinch! Now that he is in love with Pucca he wont see it coming and we shall be ...victorious! Ninjas...ATTACK!"

Tobe and his army of ninja minons jumped out of the tree and stealthily snuck up on Garu.

"Huh?" He turned around and They through a net on him and carried him away.

Pucca saw them take him away. She followed quietly hopping from rooftop to rooftop.

* * *

The ninjas ruggedly threw Garu out of the bag. He looked around confused. They were in a big wide empty room. 

Tobe emerged from the shadows.

"Well...well...well...well. If it isnt my nemesis Garu. The so called Honorable Ninja. Well...not anymore!"

Tobe got into his face and pointed.

"Now your just a lovesick loser!" He laughed in amusement.

Pucca quietly snuck in from the window and hid so she could see.

"Now that you are weak we shall engage in the rightfull battle that will be won by me!"

Tobe started hitting Garu. Pucca was shocked.

Garu immediatly got up and fought back- Pucca style. He grabbed him by the arm and swung him around and around and flung him to the otherside of the room.

Pucca smiled.

"Its gonna take more than that to defeat me!" He got up and got his sword out. Garu, having Puccas state of mind was unafraid.

Tobe then flung his sword out. (In awesomriffic slow-mo!) and hit Garu and made him fling right where Pucca was.

"Ohhhooooo!" He smacked right into Pucca.

"Muahahahaha! I am unbeatable." He said proudly. Garu and Pucca both shot up. Garu of course smothered Pucca with kisses and Pucca gagged.

Tobe then flew up to where they were and laughed even harder.

"Oh if the mighty ninjas could see you now Garu! So weak and sickly in Love? With your little girlfriend??"

Garu got mad and Pucca got up to fight.

"Sorry, I don't fight Girls." He swushed his sword and the wind made Pucca fly out of the building.

"Muahaha even with Garus strength she is still weak." he laughed.

Garu got up mad his face turned bright red.

"Grrrr..."

Tobe looked at him.

"Oh what are you going to do? You're just a girl in a boys-"

The Pucca inside Garu and The little bit of Garu still in there flew right up over Tobe and began kicking him and punching with everything Garu..er Pucca...had...?

(Geez I'm getting Confused writing this With the Pucca being Garu and Garu being Pucca!)

Pucca with all of Garus strength beat up Tobe who flew through the building and crashed and burned on the ground.

Tobe skidded on the ground and slid.

Garu was right behind him and stepped on Tobe.

"Do you have any idea who you are dealing with?"

Garu smiled and picked up Tobe by the arm and flung him through the sky untill he dispeared into the distance.

Garu sighed and fell to his knees panting in exhaustion. Pucca emerged rom the behind. They looked at each other with confused faces thinking,

"What just happened? Are we gonna be like this forver?"

Garu smiled and tried to hug Pucca but she moved away, Garu whined and sadly began walking away crying.

Pucca just sighed. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him walking sadly.

As Garu somberly walked he was flung around to behind him and The Garu inside Pucca kissed the Pucca inside Garu on the lips.

(If a real episode...this would be a classic Pucca moment...lol )

The as they're lips were locked the sky turned green and the grass turned blue and everything froze and it was like Pucca and Garu were the only ones on the planet.

Then their bodies switched places and Pucca was Pucca and Garu was Garu.

They were still kissing. Then Garu opened his eyes.

His pupils grew to specs and his face turned bright red and he quivered while Pucca didnt move at all.

Garu fell to the ground. Pucca just giggled.

Garu got up quicky and prepared to run but he had to amek sure he was still him..

he turned away from Pucca and looked down his pants. He smiled and sighed in relief. (heheee)

"Phew!" He was glad to be a man again.

Pucca then tried to get a glance but Garu grunted and then away quicky.

Pucca just watched him run off in the distance and waved,

But then she laughed evilly and pulled out of her pocket a little remote that had Garu and Puccas face on it.

She giggled evilly as Garu continued running away.

She then pressed the button.

(Scene fades out with Pucca giggle and Garus scream.)

THE END )

prepare for more switching in the sequel!!!!!! )

plz review if you like it!!!


End file.
